ftlnewsfeedfandomcom-20200215-history
July 2146
1 July 2146 ANCHOR: The Amundsen Conference on the fate of Oceanus has begun. The dignitaries are working a gruelling schedule, meeting both in full sessions and in small groups to work out a solution. But Georges Favreau, chair of the conference, doesn't promise much news. FAVREAU: I've asked all the combine leaders to avoid making any public statements. What we say in this room will remain here... until we have found a common ground. ANCHOR: Mr. Favreau, are you hopeful that-- FAVREAU: And we will all start avoiding statements right now. So if you'll excuse me... (walks away) ANCHOR: The dignitaries will be eating well during the conference, with plenty of fresh food. Near the Amundsen Centre, a prototype farm designed for Habitat Mars houses giant hydroponic tanks that produce fresh vegetables and fruits. 2 July 2146 ANCHOR: Fortress Israel has imposed a total news blackout. But that blackout hasn't stopped rumours from leaking out of New Jerusalem. The latest rumour on the net claims that Emil Sturman, the mass murderer who killed himself, was a respected specialist in sub-atomic particle acceleration -- a cornerstone of the Shar-Ar project. Another rumour claims that Prime Minister Yakov Kanter may order the experimental Shar-Ar lab completely shut down. No confirmation that either story is true. A tense world still waits to see if Oceanus will become the newest Combine. Things appear to be going well at the Amundsen Conference, at least no one's walked out... yet. 3 July 2146 ANCHOR: Once again, Kyle Swann and Ay-eye have been caught together, cozily taking in the sites from inside a floater. This time, Swann answered questions about his close involvement with the Ay-eye. SWANN: Look, I'm simply staying with Ay-eye to protect her. There's already been one attack made against her. Somebody apparently would like nothing more than to murder Ay-eye. ANCHOR: Murder? Kyle, do you think of Ay-eye as a person? SWANN (flattering): Well... yes. She's a conscious, thinking entity. And I feel responsible for her. (Ay-eye looks up adoringly.) And her continued existence is vital to CenBank. ANCHOR: Ay-eye, how do you feel about Kyle's protectiveness? AY-EYE: While I don't feel any sense of danger in the physical sense since I am not a person, nonetheless I do feel... safer with Kyle Swann. Also, I am learning so much more about human society under his attentive guidance. 4 July 2146 ANCHOR: What is Tauism? Inspired by the symbol found on Europa, is this new cult something to fear, or does it hold the promise of peace and siblinghood for the planet? Noted composer and lecturer Bernie Lenstein gives FTL his view of this new movement. LENSTEIN: I myself am not a Tau. But make no mistake, this is a fascinating movement, responding to a deep yearning within the hearts of all people. There's a lot of fear and paranoia of this peaceful group which I find laughable. ANCHOR: Ms. Lenstein, is it true that you offered to hold parties for Tau Plamts so that they can meet with prominent business figures? LENSTEIN: Yes, absolutely! I wanted to start the dialogue. With my little soirées, I hope to open the door to a better understanding on both sides. And I think industry leaders are going to be quite impressed by these Taus. They're exhilarating! 5 July 2146 ANCHOR: The big day is almost here. Bimbetta Mondaine's baby, Ti'm, is due at the end of this month. And despite some early concern over the foetus's enlarged dark, eyes, everything appears okay. Bimbetta, you seem radiant. BIMBETTA: Well, I feel wonderful. No... better than that, I feel M'ti's life, his hope, his spirit growing inside me! I don't even mind all this extra weight. ANCHOR: On you it looks good. And the end of this month brings another momentous arrival. The Deep Space Ship Nautilus finally returns from its long and dangerous voyage to Jupiter's icy moon, Europa. And though a heroes' welcome awaits the surviving crew members, they'll also face a long list of unanswered questions. Top of that list: How did Dr. Pablo Valdez-Blaine die under Europa's icy crust? 8 July 2146 ANCHOR: Shocking News from the cyberspace. A new wave of strange BioMerge deaths is sweeping the VR Net. Though the actual numbers of deaths are not known, hundreds of BioMerge users have been found dead. And these fatalities aren't hitting only BioMerge addicts. Death by starvation was once a real problem among BioMerge junkies who couldn't pull themselves away from their virtual pleasures. But that problem has been eliminated thanks to the fail-safe systems in the newer rigs which locks the user out if they don't take a break for nourishment. But these new BioMerge users all appear well-fed. Can their deaths be attributed to cheap street rigs or something else? SHIVA has begun an investigation into this strange phenomenon. 9 July 2146 ANCHOR: The first news from The Amundsen Centre was released today, cheering reporters who have spent the past week patiently awaiting any development from the closed door conference. Here is the announcement delivered by Conference chair, Georges Favreau. FAVREAU: The Combine Leaders and Jefferson Kirwan have been having productive meetings. We are inching closer to an accord and we hope to make public by the end of this week. ANCHOR: Mr. Favreau, does this mean that Kirwan's Oceanus will become an independent Combine? FAVREAU (looking discomfited): You will have to wait until the end of the week for the answer to that question. (he turns away) ANCHOR: And what are the bored reporters doing while waiting? Skiing, skating, and of course, hyperboarding. The Antarctic Olympic Resort also boasts some of the best après-boarding nightlife in the Southern Hemisphere. The number-one beverage? The Penguin White-Out -- two of them and you'll start waddling! 10 July 2146 ANCHOR: Yet more BioMerge deaths have struck the Net. The mystery of dead BioMerge users is grimly turning into a plague. SHIVA has been investigating the strange deaths, and after a second wave of fatalities yesterday, they made a chilling discovery. BIBO: SHIVA has been able to determine that the deaths are due to a powerful bio-electrical feedback. Something's causing these units to send deadly surges into the users' cerebral cortex. ANCHOR: Dr. Bibo, do you know what is causing this problem? BIBO: No. But we can't rule out any possibility. We have, therefore, called in the NetPolice who will take over the investigation immediately. We will, of course, assist them in any way possible. 11 July 2146 ANCHOR: The wave of BioMerge deaths has had a chilling effect on users of the popular units. Almost overnight, BioMerge use dropped 95%, with only hardcore addicts clinging to the direct link between their brain and the VR Net. Suddenly, the virtual fleshpots and thrill worlds of the Net are deserted, turning into virtual ghost towns... while BioMerge fans await the investigation of the NetPolice. But Tau leader, Prin Toller sees a omen in this. TOLLER: What have we Tau-Plamts been saying? Tear down the Net! Now, with these deaths, everyone can see that the VR Net is dangerous and deadly. Getting BioMerge users off is only the first step. Humanity won't be on a correct path until the Net itself is completely shut down. (slams his fist into his palm) ANCHOR: Herr Toller, it sounds as if you're making a threat against Net users. TOLLER: A threat? No, my virtual friend, not a threat... merely a warning. 12 July 2146 ANCHOR: We go live to the Amundsen Conference and Research Centre where Georges Favreau is about to make an announcement. FAVREAU: Thank you for coming... and thank you for your patience while we were engaged in this difficult process.. searching for peace. The world's Combines have agreed, unanimously, to recognise the independence of Oceanus-- (interrupted by cheers) We have invited Oceanus to join us as a member Combine. In exchange, Jefferson Kirwan has agreed that a multi-combine committee will guarantee all combines' rights to the rich resources of the sea floor. ANCHOR: Mr. Kirwan, is this the agreement you sought? KIRWAN: We have our independence... with some concessions. But my people can live with that, now that we are a combine, equal to any other. FAVREAU: The important thing is... we have peace. (They shake.) 15 July 2146 ANCHOR: The beleaguered spaceship Nautilus completes its long journey home tomorrow. The ship will dock at Space Station Costello at noon, where the surviving crew members will board a shuttle for earth. Celebrations have already begun among fans of Elaina Koblatz, the titular leader of the Tau Plamt movement, who have been, as the hit song goes, "Waiting for Elaina". And reaction to the Amundsen Peace Accord is appearing on the Net. Most comments have greeted the peace agreement with relief. Only weeks ago it looked as though a showdown between EC subs and Kirwan's Oceanus looked inevitable. Still, questions remain... how will the gill people react to the give and take of World Congress? Only time will tell... 16 July 2146 ANCHOR: You are watching, live, as Deep Space Ship Nautilus approaches the majestic Space Station Costello. We are only seconds away from docking, the last official activity to be performed by this crew. McDONALD: Docking bay ready. KOBLATZ: Final thrust adjustment coming up in 3...2...1... McDONALD: Everything appears fine... and... We're home! ANCHOR: Congratulations Nautilus crew! After a short debriefing and medical scan, a shuttle will ferry crew members to the Montauk Space Center... where already thousands of Taus are gathered, awaiting the retur of their chosen leader, Elaina Koblatz. 17 July 2146 ANCHOR: Shocking news from Operation Reach Out Mission Command! At the last minute, the shuttle ferrying the Nautilus crew from Space Station Costello to Earth was diverted from its intended landing point. Mission Command confirms that the re-directed shuttle landed at the Yeager Space Center on Midway Island in the Pacific. There's been no explanation for the change. The Tau-Plamts waiting at the Montauk Space Centre on Long Island are reportedly close to rioting in protest. And -- incredibly -- at the same time that the shuttle entered the Earth's atmosphere... word came from Kevorkian Medical Center that Bimbetta Mondaine has gone into labour. 18 July 2146 ANCHOR: Ti'm is here! The offspring of M'ti, the little visitor from space, and Bimbetta Mondaine, a holovid dancer, was delivered by Dr. SamIam Greinechs early this morning. A tired Dr. Greinechs spoke to FTL. Dr. Greinechs, how is Ti'm? GREINECHS: Oh, fine. The little tyke came out -- well not crying exactly, but certainly making a lot of, er, noise. ANCHOR: And the sex of the child? GREINECHS: It's a boy -- we think. Now, if you excuse me... I'm very tired. ANCHOR: Elsewhere, reaction to the diversion of the Nautilus crew to Midway Island was quick. Bernie Lenstein spoke for many friends of Tau. LENSTEIN: What is this? The Taus have been waiting months for Elaina Koblatz to return, and now Mission Control hides her out on Midway? Something is up here. I have important friends in high places, so don't worry -- I'll get to the bottom of it. 19 July 2146 ANCHOR: Not everyone is happy that the Nautilus crew is home and Ti'm has been born. Here's Benjamin Droid with his unique perspective on these two historic events. DROID: Oh, everyone's thrilled to have Captain Mike and his bizarro partner, Elaina Koblatz back. And on the same day, we get an alien baby? Aren't we lucky? I hate to bring this up, but does anyone remember that classic flatvid, 20 Million Miles to Earth? That crew accidentally brings back this little creature who grows into a very big monster that eats people and rips things in half! Maybe Ti'm the alien baby won't grow huge and go on a rampage, and maybe it's just a coincidence that the Nautilus landed on his birthday, but I say we'd be better off if we sent the Nautilus and its crew back to Europa... and pack that baby Ti'm with them! 22 July 2146 ANCHOR: Bimbetta Mondaine makes her first appearance since the birth of her baby, Ti'm. We go live to the Kevorkian Medical Center and the radiant mother. Bimbetta, how are you doing? BIMBETTA: I feel wonderful. ANCHOR: And the baby? BIMBETTA: Ti'm is such a healthy...child, and he has his father's eyes. He's always hungry. ANCHOR: Any chance we might get a peek at the little tyke? (Jay Cypherman enters the scene, sits by Bimbetta and holds her hand.) CYPHERMAN: Sorry, I'm afraid I have an exclusive for Ti'm's first appearance on the net. Isn't that right, Bimbetta? BIMBETTA: I'm sure M'ti would have wanted it that way... CYPHERMAN: You know he would ...and it's costing LateNet a bundle. 23 July 2146 ANCHOR: Bimbetta Mondaine got another special visitor today. Perry Epp, once M'ti's guardian, came by to see the Little Visitor's offspring. EPP: Y'know Ti'm may be half- alien and half human, but he's all M'ti. One look at the little guy and it was like M'ti (sigh) never left. BIMBETTA: And Perry even brought a special gift for my baby. EPP: Yes, this is something I thought Ti'm should have... (holds out a M'ti doll) BIMBETTA: He's going to love it! ANCHOR: The world will get its first look at this unique baby on Jay Cypherman's LateNet. And the Nautilus crew remains quarantined on Midway Island. Tau followers around the world are holding vigils, demanding that the crew, especially Elaina Koblatz, be immediately released. 24 July 2146 ANCHOR: Two of the Nautilus crew have been released from quarantine on Midway Island. Captain Mike McDonald and Mission Specialist Tashi Karawara were released just before dawn. But what of Elaina Koblatz? The discoverer of the Tau symbol remains quarantined. Are authorities still questioning her about Dr. Pablo Valdez-Blaine's death...or is Koblatz being held for another reason? We asked Captain Mike what was the problem... McDONALD: Look, I wasn't there when Elaina gave her deposition. Mission Control debriefed each of us separately. ANCHOR: But Captain McDonald, do you think this has something to do with Dr. Blaine's death? McDONALD: I don't know...I shouldn't speculate. But I have the feeling that there may be holes in Elaina's story. 25 July 2146 ANCHOR: Despite maximum security at Midway Island, secret files from the investigation into the troubled Europa Mission have -- somehow -- been leaked. Followers of the Tau Plamt cult and amateur sleuths are studying the few files that appeared today on the Net. The investigation appears to be closely questioning a block of unaccounted-for time that Elaina Koblatz spent in the Icebreaker. Was it during this time that Dr. Blaine died? Even more intriguing is new evidence that Captain McDonald found a bloody glove from an EVA suit... and that suit belonged to Elaina Koblatz. According to the testimony accompanying this evidence, Koblatz maintains that she cut herself de-suiting. No word when this investigation will conclude... or if there will be any legal action taken against Koblatz. 26 July 2146 ANCHOR: Reaction to yesterday's secret files implicating Elaina Koblatz in the death of Dr. Blaine has been swift. Around the world, Tau-Plamt rallies turned violent. Some of her followers in Paris tipped over floaters and created barricades around the Centre Jerry Lewis. Prin Toller spoke for Tau-plamts everywhere. TOLLER: What is happening out in the Pacific is an outrage! Elaina, like all Tau-plamts, knows that this symbol means peace. And this investigation is nothing more than a witch hunt. ANCHOR: In an attempt to stem the riots, Mission Control permitted Elaina to release this statement. KOBLATZ: My friends, those who love this symbol and what it has come to mean to us... please, do not despair. If I must stay here I will use the time to write a book, a real book about my struggle... and our future. 29 July 2146 ANCHOR: The NetPolice and Shiva have released their report on the BioMerge deaths in the net. Here's NetPolice DataCaptain, Gill Bates. BATES: Working closely with the scientists at SHIVA, we've determined a number of things about these so-called BioMerge deaths. I caution everyone that our report is preliminary... there's still a lot that we don't know. But we have confirmed that the deaths of these Biomerge users is not due to shoddy or malfunctioning units. The powerful surge of bioelectrical feedback comes from outside these units. Those who aren't killed are turned into vegetables. ANCHOR: Captain Bates, any idea where this 'feedback' is coming from? BATES: No. As I said, this is preliminary report. But as of now... the NetPolice are on this case full-time. 30 July 2146 ANCHOR: EC mining subs docked peacefully at Sea Floor Community Atlantis today -- the first tangible fruit of the new accord reached at the Amundsen Center. But all is not peaceful on land. A beleaguered Premier Georges Favreau faces declining confidence in his government. With the EC in economic turmoil, some of Favreau's former political could be defecting. Many now wear the Tau arm band... and Favreau finds himself increasingly isolated. Mr. Favreau, what do you see as the major problem facing the EC? FAVREAU: The economy, it is in very bad shape. But with all this turmoil from the Taus, it is hard to get any recovery going. ANCHOR: Any possibility that you'll invite some Taus to join your government? FAVREAU: Never! 31 July 2146 ANCHOR: Kanter re-cants! Yakov Kanter promised the world's combines access to the top secret data from the strange Shar-Ar project. The Combines came to the Amundsen Peace Conference lured by the promise of sharing in Israel's discovery of a possible faster-than-light drive. But that promise was broken today. KANTER: I regret to inform the combines that Israel will not be opening its Shah-Ar files. Due to unforeseen developments, we have determined that full sharing of our research at this time would be premature. Regrettably, we will not be providing any information, specifications, or data on our work here to any other Combine. ANCHOR: Prime Minister, does this have anything to do with the mass murders reportedly committed by Shar-Ar engineers? KANTER: I have no more to say. The subject is closed. ANCHOR: Dr. Rylo, do you--? KANTER: And Dr. Rylo also has no comment. __NOEDITSECTION__ 2146-07